


acting | hinata shoyo x gender neutral! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, x Reader, x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: he’s not the best at keeping secrets, so it shouldn’t come as a shock to you when he spills one
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Kudos: 41





	acting | hinata shoyo x gender neutral! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!  
> this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read

the interview had been going surprisingly well. the person asking all of the questions had been trying to catch both you and hinata off your guard and spoil something about the show, but it hadn’t happened yet. hinata wasn’t exactly the best at keeping secrets, so it was a surprise that he was able to do interviews such as these, but as the main character of the show, he was kind of needed to go.

“so it’s my understanding that hinata is the main character of the show and that (y/n) is the main love interest, correct?”

“yup, that’s right,” hinata responds and you nod.

“was there any chemistry going on between the two off you behind the scenes? it’s sometimes hard to portray an accurate love scene if there’s nothing going on between the two actors.”

“of course there’s chemistry between the two of us, this isn’t the first show we’ve worked on together, and certainly not our first time as a couple.”

“so you’ve worked on shows together as a couple before?”

“yup! we’ve been together for a while now, we just try not to let it get out to the public too much. wait, did i just-”

“shoyo, you’re fine, it’s about time that we’ve said something to the public about it, so let this be our official statement on it. shoyo and i are dating and have been for a while, he’s the love of my life, and it’s honestly great to get to play his love interest in shows and movies as well. it never fails to make me laugh when he has to act like he hates me.”

“hey! your characters are always the ones that have something against me, not the other way around, (y/n)!”

“if that’s what you want to say about it, than sure.”


End file.
